


Entity

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Sex, Romance, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: I look at her in the mirror and she looks at me, and I am not sure who’s deepest desire we are living out, hers or mine?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Entity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheinkpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/gifts).



I never really could remember how I actually got here. It just seemed to come as my place to be and rest. Time has no meaning or anything when you're dead. I couldn't even tell you how much time had already passed, didn't matter anyways.

Late evening always seemed to be the time when I was most aware of what was going on in my surroundings. I appeared to settle in the bedroom within the walls of the house. I don't remember this house, it has no real connection to me, but it became home to what's left of me anyway. 

I don’t quite remember how I met her, most of my past life was a blur, on occasion a recollective thought would hit my mind but disappear just as quickly. All I knew is that I felt comfort in being near her.

I didn't stay all the time at first, on occasion a red headed male would stay over. I didn’t like his vibe and would make myself scarce. Over time his visits became less and less until one evening when the girl came rushing in upset and he came barging in through the door, angrily behind her. His booming voice was irritating as he shouted obscenities across the room. She was crying. I could see the tears running down her face in fear as he walked towards her still shouting. I could sense her pleading, the fear in her voice triggered me, before I knew it I moved across the room wanting to hit him violently only this time, it was as if I had actually done it.

“Arrgh!” he was screaming and clutching his cheek, his eyes whizzing around the room as if looking for me. “I told you this place is fucking haunted!” He was shouting as he stomped out of the room. One side of his face was looking red and angry. It was so strange, I was but a shadow, I couldn't grasp or touch anything, yet I had harmed him? Not that I cared for that. The brute deserved it for terrorising the girl.

A whispered ‘Thankyou’ from the girl as she sat on the bed was the first indication of her ever acknowledging my presence. I am pretty sure she couldn't see me but on more than one occasion she had glanced in my direction when she noticed the large ginger cat as he regularly watched me hover in the background. 

Not long after the incident, the girl seemed to spend a lot more time in the room. Something called a ‘TV’ was installed on the wall in front of the bed, it would seem whenever the girl was home even her meals were spent in the room. Curiosity of course always got the better of me. I eventually found myself regularly lounging on the bed next to the girl, the cat ‘Crookshanks’ wedged between us. Sometimes he would purr when I attempted to caress him, sometimes I swear I could feel his thick fur through my fingers as I tried to ruffle his hair. His purring certainly seemed to make it feel like I had touched him, and the girl would look down with a small smile like she knew.

The TV was a strange thing. I found after much anger spurts I could actually turn it on if I concentrated hard enough. The girl was momentarily puzzled when she came home one day to find I was already watching our favourite show. Confusion turned into a warm smile, and she settled herself as we watched it together. It felt like a new normal, in our own silent company. I had now claimed my side of the bed, and would rest there most of the time. My senses seemed more attuned and alert than I remember them ever being, as if I had the energy to feel more and remember more of my surroundings. 

One night I came to, abruptly. It was dark, not quite sure what had stirred me. I looked at the pair of yellow eyes staring up at me and then looked at his mistress. She was asleep but clearly in distress. She twisted and jerked, I could see the sheen of cold sweat on all her exposed flesh under her sleeping attire. She whimpered clearly still in a deep slumber. I reached across. How I wanted to stop her hurt, there was little I could do. I touched her behind the ear pushing her curls from sticking on her clammy skin. I want to take any demons away, I want to make her feel safe. She shuddered as I wrapped the cold numb existence that was myself around her form, hoping it would bring some comfort. I don’t know if she could feel me, her form seemed to fold into mine, and the distress seemed to fade as she settled once more. 

  
  
  


She definitely knows I am there, why would she talk such things to me. She whispers it to the point I fear I won't hear her. She has become a craving and need that I can't shake off. She will stand in the room and ask me to prove I’m there. I stroke across her cheek and she inhales abruptly, her eyes are closed tight as she tells me to do it again. I oblige, I am putty in her hands for whatever she would ask of me. “Please” She begs, and I'm not sure what for. I want to scream that I will do anything, but there is nothing I can do, I am nothing. It Enrages me, I am touching her neck and she can barely feel it. I want there to be more I want to claim her as mine and as a blinding rage of fury rips through me I bite her! 

She whimpers in slight pain but it turns into a moan, I let go worried I have hurt her, “Don’t stop!” She pleads, I kiss the area where I practically sunk my teeth in moments before. I want to take away any pain I caused. The frustration of being this ghostly essence was never-ending in these moments, emotion could only allow me so much contact, and it cost so much energy. It drained me. 

Recovery when I expressed such a spurt certainly took a few days to happen. Everything seemed translucent and I found myself hovering in the corner again. I did notice a few things more clearly at times. Her smile as she followed the cat's eyes staring at me in the corner. The ugly red mark on her neck stares back at me as she lovingly caresses the skin I so aggressively claimed that night.

*******

  
  


I lurk in the shadows. Something new has appeared in the room today. The TV has been moved back out of the way, and a large intimidating mirror is towering over the foot of the bed. I approach it cautiously. I twist myself around it. Eyeing it suspiciously and then I stop dead as my eyes set on my reflection. There I stand, Black wild hair, pale skin, dark dress and boots. A look of shock on my face as recognition comes flooding back to who I am. “Bellatrix” I see my lips move, my eyes not blinking. A recollection of my being and who I was coming back. And shamefully I hide. 

I don’t like the mirror. It showed me something I never want to remember. I hide in the shadows of the room, The girls seemed to notice. She looks at the mirror and then around the room like she's trying to find something. A look of despair on her face. I want to grasp her, hold her, but I am afraid, afraid she will see the monster I really am. But like a craving, I can only stay away for so long.

Only when it's dark do I dare go near. The mirror shows nothing when it's dark, and I can relax and melt into her like a welcoming hug. This seems to be enough for now, it's like she joins to me on a conscious level when she sleeps. Sometimes I talk to her. Sometimes she responds, but mainly it is silent comfort when we are together.

The mirror doesn’t bother me so much now. I am used to it, I am used to seeing myself in front of it when the light goes on and I am waking up from the bed. I still don’t know why it was placed here, but it seems I would soon find out.

**********

Something is different today, the energy in the room feels unusual. She comes in and I can feel the magic cackling around her. She has marched into the room with a purpose, an essence of frustration rippling from her. She stands before the mirror staring intensely.

“This is the Mirror of Erised” she explains, still staring into the glass. “ It shows us our deepest desires” She continues, and I swear her eyes flick over to me for a moment as she whispered the last word. “Don’t be frightened Bella, I want to see you.” she pleads in her voice. And who am I to refuse as I float over and timidly stand behind her. She looks in the glass, her eyes find me in the mirror, and I see her smile. A happy smile, that is only for me. I smile back, and it makes my features look so unusual in the reflection.    
  
My attention is soon taken from myself, she is slowly unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it from her skin, baring all to me. She has undressed in front of me before, this is her bedroom after all. But I am a modest creature and would always turn away for privacy. This time I cannot tear my eyes away as she leaves nothing on but a smirk on her beautiful face. If I could breathe I think I would have stopped at this point. For she is truly breathtaking. And I stand absolutely entranced as she brushes her curls behind her ear and looks at me once again.    
  


She leans back and slumps to the bed, pushing herself back slightly, not taking her eyes from the mirror. “Sit with me” she whispers. I hesitate for a moment. And then slowly sink to the bed behind her. I am so close I can feel heat radiating from her, and it's wonderful. I am scared to touch her, there is no barrier between us now. Her skin is bare and waiting. “Touch me” She breathes, I stroke my index finger down her arm and see the goosebumps rise to the surface as I trail down to her elbow. She shivers and it's enticing. I lean forward and look to her neck where I can barely see the marking I left for her last time I was this close. Her scent is delicious. I can’t remember being so aware of the sensations around me, I can see her, I can feel her, and I can smell her. And now what I want more than anything is to taste her. 

I lean forward and place a kiss on her shoulder. I feel her exhale and I want to touch her more. Feeling braver I place my hands on either side of her waist with an overwhelming need to pull her closer. I feel her torso move and I am already addicted. I open my eyes and see hers are closed. She leans her head away slightly, inviting me to her neck once more. And I am only too happy to oblige.

She moans as my tongue scrapes along her skin. She really can feel me this time. There is no denial that this is real and this is happening. She grabs my hands and pulls them to her breasts. Her soft, soft breasts. She guides me to please her. I had never experienced a woman, and Merlin I feel like I have missed out on something amazing for a lifetime, and that is just from barely touching. 

She gasps when I skim over her nipples. I know my touch is cold as I feel them harden below my fingertips. I pinch and she lets out a guttural moan, It still doesn't feel enough, I am finally touching her, she squirms in delight from every touch I make and it's glorious but it is not enough. I want to do more, I want to make her scream with passion. And it is like she reads my thoughts and whispers “Put your hand into mine” I obliged and she guides me to her inner thigh, I trace over the flesh, it is so pale and unblemished I almost want to scrape my nails aggressively over and mark it. But that is a game we played in another life. Now it was very different. I can feel the warmth as I brush closer to where she wants me, her own hand, impatient and already touching herself. I can see the display so clearly from the mirror, and I am enraptured. 

It is so warm and wet, a sensation I have never felt in so long. It’s like a warm embracing hug as I slide deep into her. She cries with pleasure and I keep going with more determination, my lips reattach to her neck and my left hand holds her in a tight embrace as I continue to pump her with my right hand. I look at her in the mirror and she looks at me, and I am not sure who’s deepest desire we are living out, hers or mine?    
  
She screams my name as we both almost lift from the bed, her orgasm causes the mirror glass to shatter and I look at the hundred cracked shards glisten with her beautiful features as she loses herself to me.

And for a moment I have a glimpse of what true love really could be.

***

The Mirror is long gone, I feel a little empty in myself. I am very drained after that day with the girl, I felt so alive in the moment, and yet now I feel so dead. I am confused with my purpose being here, and recently the girl has barely been home. That I have been able to notice at least. It feels like it has been weeks to recover this much. I am solemn in my corner, I don’t like this anymore and wonder what lies beyond this unsecure existence. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to rest. 

The room suddenly feels bright. I hear the alarmed meow of Crookshanks, I cannot see him, my eyes stay shut as I feel an energetic pull up. Beside me I hear the door open, “Crooks what's wrong?” The sound of her voice comforts me. I open my eyes slightly and look at her holding the feline as he stares at me. Another voice reaches me “What's wrong?” It's been so long since I heard it that I almost forget who it belongs to. But as I make out the blonde and black hair of my youngest sister, I feel nothing but content as I see the girl look at my sister and smile comfortingly like she did to me. The girl is happy. I am no longer needed here, and as the light continues to tug me I feel warmth and comfort as I take the next step of my journey.

  
  
  



End file.
